Fruits Basket: TRUTH OR DARE!
by MaxwellsFanFic
Summary: The Sohmas are locked up! So TRUTH OR DARE TIME! This is a monument for rainbowunicorn123 . She's awesome! Leave your truth and dares in the review section!
1. We're TRAPPED! D:

**Hi so I'm bored! So I wanted to do a TRUTH OR DARE in monument for rainbow unicorn123 . His/her computer broke and I liked his truth o**r dare series. Anywway! Write your dares in the reviews.

"I'm hungry." Kyo moaned for the milliont time. The Sohmas were in a room . They didn't know why they were there. They just were. "Hello!" Maxwell said as he appeared out of thin air. I will be your host truth or dare! " Everyone blinked "YAAY!" Cried Momiji . "Leave your truth or dares in the description ." everyone just stared. "First! Kyo, you must admit your love for Yuki." Kyo starts yelling. "IM NOT GAY! I HATE THAT DAMN RAT!" Maxwell then got a lightsaber "DO IT" Kyo stopped yelling. Yuki facepalmed. So did the other sohmas. "Yuki I love you . Your glowing silver hair! Your purple eyes. It's beautiful." kyo then sat down. Maxwell got a tear or two. kagura started hitting Kyo. "YOU LOOOVE ME B***H."

Other chapters will be longer I'm just on an iPod right now.

Review and all that good stuff!


	2. Opposite Tohru

"Do you think he'll be coming back?" Tohru asked sadly. Maxwell came out of thin air. "Of course I'm coming back! I have some more Dares! Guys! Need some more truths." Everyone went in fear. Except for Momiji. "YAAY!" The bunny said. "SHUT UP! EVERYTIME YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH IT ANNOYS ME." Kyo yelled at Momiji. "Everytime I look at you I feel like vomiting." Yuki replied. "Ok, for the first dare. I need special assistant." Maxwell said. *POOF* .rEaDeR fell from the sky. "This is so cool!" LMR said. "Ok, my dare is Yuki & Kyo have to kiss with tounges and stuff for 5 minutes." Everyone looked in shock. Momiji laughed and Yuki and Kyo just went insane. "NO FRICKING WAY!" They both said. "DO IT!" Maxwell said holding a bazooka at Kyo. Maxwell likes Yuki :) . (not like-like anime crush way. He's a awesome character way) They both started doing it. Everyone turned away. Shigure launched himself infront of Tohru and put a hand over her eyes. "Tohru you don't need to look." Shigure said. "YOU ANNOYING ASS! IM IN LOVE WITH YOU! DON'T CHEAT ON ME WITH YUKI!" Kagura was screaming. "Make it stop!." Kisa said. Hiro fainted. 5 Minutes Later... Maxwell looked at his watch. "I don't hate any of yous. It's my job ok. You guys are really nice. Except Kyo." Maxwell stated. Everyone forgave him except Kyo. "The next dare is... from Shiki's Favourite Pocky. Tohru has to act opposite for 1 chapter. Originally it was two but nahh." Tohru stared in confusion. "O..Opposite?" Tohru asked. "Yes, like you cant be nice. No being honest. You know do everything you don't do." Tohru rolled her eyes at Maxwell. "Whatever. I dunno why I am even here anyway." Everyone gasped. "What?" Tohru asked. "This was a bad idea..." Maxwell said. Everyone nodded. "the last dare is also from Shiki's Favourite Pocky. Hatori kiss Ayame." Hatori shook his head. "I WILL NOT BETRAY SHIGURE! SHIGUUURE I'M COMING." Ayame said runing to Shigure. "PLEASE! The faster this the faster Tohru's back to normal." Ayame sighed. Hatori kissed Ayame. "OH GOOD THIS IS RATED TEEN PLUS PLUS PLUUUUS! OH MY GAWD! " Maxwell yelled. "I FORGIVE YOU AYAME!" Shigure yelled. "So, leave your dares AND truths in the reviews see ya next time! bye! XD" Maxwell dissapeared POOF!


	3. LOVEBIRDS!

**Some of these dares.. o_o Yeah... Anyway! Keep on sending them in !**

The Sohmas and Tohru sat around. Out of nowhere Maxwell came out of thin air. "Hey!" Maxwell said. "He's back!" Momiji cried in joy. "Ok our first dare is from Shiki's favourite Pocky again. Yuki must play the role of the teary-eyed princess. Put these on!" Maxwell said handing Yuki a costume. "NO!" Yuki said. Maxwell then got out a phone. "Your school knows every embarrasing thing you've done since 4." Yuki gulped. Tohru looked at the phone. "You acted like a girl to make friend?!" She asked. "N..Nevermind." Yuki went into the closet and got changed. He came out with a pink dress a tiara. Of course some stunning pink lipstick. Most of the Sohmas were laughing. Tohru was holding her hand up to her mouth giggling. "Now you have to walk around the room talking about your _love_ for Kyo!" Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes. "OOH! I LOVE THAT STUPID CAT! EVERYDAY HIS RED EYES MAKE ME SPARKLE WITH JOY. EVEN THOUGH HE IS STUPID HE IS LOVELY!" Everyone closed there eyes in disgust. "Another dare! Haru sing the cuppy cake song to cheer Yuki up. I searched up Cuppy Cake Song and I got a chuuby kid singing so instead sing gangnam style." Haru facepalm. "BATA NONAM, BATA NONAAAM BATA HEY! HEYYY! BATA HEY! HEEEY, KONIE RI TU A POTATO TIARA KONA EY EY! LEY HEY! ONO AH TI SA PA TA HE HEY HEY HEY HEY HEYHEY HEY HEY HYE! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Maxwell looked away. "Replacing Rainbowunicorn123 is gonna be tough. But now anyway next dare! "Hiro, come here." Maxwell then gave Hiro a wooden spoon and whispered something in his ear. "Kisa! YOU LOOK SOO CUTE !" Tohru said with a smile. Hiro jumped in the air and started whacking Tohru with the spoon over and over again! "OWW!" Maxwell just stared. "There is one more dare from Shiki's Favourite Pocky. Tohru you have to go jump off a cliff until your dared again." Everyone gasped. Maxwell and Tohru teleported to a cliff. Tohru jumped off. Maxwell teleported back. "She'll come back when it's her turn again! Hey! What do you know. It's a truth for Tohru!" Tohru appeared out of nowhere. "WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE." She said shivering. "Come now!" Maxwell said and someone fell from the sky.(Even though they are in a room... LOGIC) "Hey Rainbowunicorn123- your not rainbowunicorn123..." Mason said pointing at me. "I'm hsi replacement for a little while. His computer blew up." Maxwell replied they both smiled. "Ok! Tohru, I have two truths for you. One! How old do you think I am." Mason asked. "Uhh, 15?" Mason smiled. "Two! Do you love Kyo?" Tohru blushed. Yuki and Kyo gasped. "dkljdfoind." Tohru whispered. "Speak up. I didn't hear you." "hkdhodkdjljdlk" Tohru said louder. "SPEAK UP!" Mason yelled. "I love Yuki..." Kyo fell unconcious. Yuki blushed. "I love you two!" Momiji called out "LOVEBIRDS, well actually more like LOVERATS..." Everyone was happy. Well except for Kyo. "Anyway next dare Mason!" Maxwell said pointing at Mason! "Kyo, you have to jump into a pond from a high tree and Yuki has to catch you!" Mason said yelling at Kyo's unconcious body. "But can't I catch Miss Honda?" Yuki said holding her hands while Tohru blushed. "Sorry, it's how it works." Maxwell teleported Kyo, Yuki, Mason and himself to a pond and a tree. Maxwell and Mason started eating some popcorn and then Kyo jumped from a tree. "YOU BLEEPING PERSON! YOUR AS WORSE AS BLEEPING RAINBOWBLEEPINGUNICORNBLEEPING123!" Kyo yelled falling. "I think he's alot nicer actually." Yuki replied and caught him. Then Yuki the him on the ground. "Maxwell, I remember putting they had to makeout too in my dare request." Mason said. "They'be already done that. Mix it up a little." Maxwell said with a mouthfull of popcorn. They teleported back where Yuki instantly ran to Tohru and they held hands again! 'LOVERATS!" Momiji called out!

**Put your truth and dares in the reviews! AS usual, this is kind of a 'fill-in' for Rainbowunicorn123's Truth or dare. Thanks to Mason and Shiki's Favourite Pocky! ADIOS :D**


	4. Dubstep Kyo!

**Hey guys! So! Rainbowunicorn123 has seen this. She is happy I'm still threatening the Sohmas with weapons! :D Also, apparently KyoxYuki is a ship. So yeah... ENJOY :D**

"Ok, this is starting to freak me out. They've been holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes for 72 hours." Shigure said rubbing his chin. "Tohru! Tohru can you hear me?" Momiji said. She just stood there. *POOF* "SUP ALL!" Maxwell says as he comes out of nowhere. Yuki moves his head to see Maxwell. Tohru does too. "How long hav-" "72 hours." Kyo butted in. "Anyway! I have some more dares and one truth! Again..." Maxwell said. Momiji cried with joy while Tohru rest her head on Yuki's shoulder. "Ok! Mason dared Haru! You have to pretend your a mop. Momiji you have to clean up the room with Haru." Haru rolled his eyes and Momiji got up instantly and started scrubbing him around. "SCRUB SCRUB SCRUB!" Momiji sang. "EVERYTIME YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH! IT'S SO ANNOYING!" Kyo yelled. "Aww, is the little cat annoyed?" Yuki said. Kyo just turned around and sulked at the wall. After the dare was finished everyone calmed down. "Tohru, you have to guess Mason's age again." Maxwell said pointing. Tohru put a finger to her chin. "Hmm, 13?" Tohru said. "I dunno, Mason will tell me." Maxwell replied. "Ok! Shiki's Favourite Pocky once again has sent dares in. " Maxwell said reading the list. "OH GAWD. WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? SHIKI'S FAVOURITE POCKY! WHY WHY WHY?!" Maxwell screamed at the paper. "What? WHAT IS IT?!" Kisa said. "Oh, nothing." Maxwell said with a laugh. Maxwell clicked his fingers and a chair appeared. "Tohru you must get in this chair." Tohru got up and went in. Maxwell put all the straps up. "Kyo you must propose to Yuki!" Maxwell whispered in his ear. "OH HELL NO! I AM NOT DOING THAT!" Kyo yelled. Maxwell sighed. "Did I have to do this?" Maxwell said pointing the Dubstep gun at him. "SHOOT ME!" Kyo yelled. "Fine then." Max pulled the trigger and dubstep could be heard all around the room. Then Kyo was dancing like crazy. "STOPPPP!" He yelled. "I'LL DO THE DARE!" Maxwell stopped firing. Maxwell gave him a small box. "Y..Yuki? Will you marry me." Kyo asked. "NOO! NOOOOOOO! NOO STOP! YUKI!" Tohru screamed trying to get out of the chair. "Umm, I decline." Yuki said. Kyo looked sad then walked away. Yuki ran to the chair and unstrapped Tohru. "MISS HONDA!" He said while hugging her. There was a big poof. Tohru was hugging a little grey rat. "Your so cute as a rat." Tohru said blushing. "Ok, Truth time. Tohru are you inlove with Kyo?" Maxwell asked. Tohru just kept hugging Yuki. "No! I love yuki!" She replied. "LOVERATS!" Mostly everyone said. "Kyo, are you in love with Tohru?" Maxwell asked. "NO!" Kyo replied with an angry stress mark. "Kyo you have to kiss Tohru. And Tohru has to kiss Tohru. Wait, I read that wrong. Tohru has to kiss Tohru. Hmm, I'll take this typo as the actual dare." Maxwell said. Kyo went up to Tohru and kissed her. Tohru gave a sorry look to Yuki. "It's fine Miss Honda!" Yuki said and then he transformed back. Everyone looked away. "Ok, Tohru kiss this mirror." Tohru kissed the mirror! "SEEYA :D!" Maxwell said and he dissapeared. Tohru and Yuki started doing loveydovey things again.

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


	5. Update Info

Well, Rainbowunicorn123 is back. So this kind of means this story is bummed. Unless she lets me to continue. Which I don't think I can because of the whole Yuki and Tohru thing. There just a better couple. IN MY OPINION. If you do want some stuff from me just check me out on youtube. /user/maxwellstime I make lots of stuff on there. Also, I haven't been working on Maybe It's The Beginning because, well. I've been busy with youtube. I am wanting to do a Team Fortress 2 Fanfiction or original work with **MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTER **Anyway, thanks for reading. Maxwell out XD


	6. I'm back! And better than ever XD

Dunna dunna duh duh!

That's right! Maxwell is back XD ! Bringing more Suffering Tohru and Yuki x Tohru. For all you KyoxTohru peeps. I will make a Kyo story...maybe. I was gone doing youtube stuff and I was really busy but I've been itching to write so here we go XD

(Also, rainbowunicorn123 is awesome XD)


	7. Yuki and Tohru Hate

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO RAINBOW UNICORN 123! SHE LET ME CONTINUE THE STORY. LUCKY FOR ME. BECAUSE I'M JUST ABOUT TO END MAYBE IT'S THE BEGINNING OFF. AND I DON'T THINK IN A GOOD WAY... **

"Yuki, the real reason I'm trying to stop you from being with Tohru...is the hate well get." Shigure said with a sweat drop. Yuki just ignored him. "HELLOOOO" Maxwell said out of nowhere. "Wait... weren't you fired?" Kyo instantly snapped at me. "Well, I was fired than hired that fired and now I'm hired." Maxwell began. Everyone just stared at him. "Ok, well. Kyo your up for a dare first. Haru. you two must be handcuffed together for a whole chapter!" Maxwell laughed. Kyo rolled his eyes. "But can't I be with Yuki?" Haru said with big puppy eyes. "Well, ask Shiki. Not me." Maxwell smiled. So Kyo and Haru sat down handcuffed with a stubborn face. "Well that was easy." Maxwell said. "Ok, on good news for the first time ever I have been donated some weapons. We have a super advanced lightsaber and the object of sweetness from Random Person. "Ok, well cages have been popular lately. I don't know why!" Maxwell said looking through all the dares. "Ok, from OOOOOOOOH! I like this author. She's awesome. If she is a she. AkariRedApple says Yuki has to be locked up in a cage. Also she hates YukixTohru." Maxwell said dramtically. "Told Ya." Shigure said giggling. "Oh very funny you rotten mutt." Yuki replied. At the snap of his fingers Maxwell teleported a cage. Yuki sat in there. Maxwell locked it. "Ok, well Akari is happy now, I think." Maxwell said unsure. "Ok, Kagura." Maxwell said while Kagura smiled back. (I was reading the manga and I realised how CUTE she is. I mean I know how she goes super hulk and destroys everything. But she's so cute before that!) "How would you like to express your feelings to Kyo?" Maxwell asked with a smile. "That would be WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONDERFUL !" She exclaimed. Maxwell snapped his fingers and another cage appeared. Maxwell unlocked Haru and Kyo's handcuffs and put Kagura and Kyo in the cage. "Welcome back to Cat and Boar mating. This week we have a real cat and a real boar!" Shigure said and Ayame laughed. "I loooooove you darling!" Kagura said hugging him. "Well I hate you" Kyo replied. "Ok, object of sweetness. One hundred percent charged. And FIRE!" Maxwell said. Instantly KYo and Kagura started doing lovey things. "Oh, god!" Alot of people exclaimed. "Hatori, the camera." Ayame yelled. Instantly there was lots of flashes. "Well see ya next time!" Maxwell exclaimed.

**In the reviews you can donate weapons too XD**


	8. THE BLEEPING!

"Wait, so If she is gonna leave. Who's gonna take her spot?" Shigure asked rubbing his chin. "That would be ME! " Maxwell comes out of nowhere. Maxwell starts flipping the notepad for the dares. "Hmm, the first one is from- HUH! *gasp* Her higness herself!" Maxwell instantly bows down. There's a big poof. "Why are you bowing down?" Princess Unicorn 123 states looking at me wierdly. "Well, your a princess now.." Maxwell coughed. Unicorn shrugged. "Anyway, Yuki make up a song about how much you love Yuki." She said pulling out the watermelon gun. *nudge nudge, wink wink...anywone?* Yuki looks directly into the gun. "Ahh, ok." He starts getting into a tune. "I love stupid cats. But ecspecially Kyo. Cause he is the stupidest of the all." Everyone chuckled except for Kyo. "YOU DAMN RAT!" Unicorn and Maxwell laughed! "That was soo deep!" Momiji said balling out tears. "Well, I'm just gonna watch." Unicorn said sitting down. "Ok, ANOTHER SPECIAL GUEST! Loving Music Reader." Maxwell stroked his chin. "If she's a special guest she should be here by now." Maxwell said confused. "Right behind you.." Maxwell and Unicorn jumped in shock. "Ok, well Kagura come here." Music said. Kagura pointed to herself and stood up. "Is this a really bad dare?" She said slightly scared. Music chuckled take this whip and the shuriken. Kagura instantly did a ninja stance. "You get to kiss Kyo! Kagura took a second to realise. "MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" Kagura ran and launched herself on Kyo. "Unicorn prepare the melon gun." Maxwell whispers. "My pleasure." Unicorn replies with a evil sees no choice. Kyo just gives up and kisses her. Putting his tounge into her - "OH GOD! THE BLEEPS! THE BLEEPS! CODE RED! CODE RED! "I never knew your tounge was like th- "WHO IS NARRATING THIS?! GET THE BLEEPS IN! Even after the kiss they went back and there tounges met ag-"WHATT IS GOING ON! AUTHOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Then it ended. Everyone was either in shock (boys) or blushing and going crazy for Kagura (girls) "You did it!" Tohru said launching herself over to her friend. Kagura smiled. (Ok, I don't ship Kyo x Tohru obviously ! But! I have experimented with Kagura x Kyo. And, well it has hilarious outcomes! And romantic ones. "Well on that note. we're out of time... so bye." Maxwell said embarrassed. "I'm glad I got to see the unbleeped version. Music said smiling like mad XD


	9. Depressed Yuki

**Guys! 1000 views! That's like 10 times 1 tenth of a thousand! MATHS! I know it XD Anyway, story time.**

"Well, uh hi." Maxwell said looking really tired. He yawned really loud. "Well, you are tired." Shigure pointed out. "What if your so tired you are just gonna give us the worst dares?" Hiro stated. "No no. It's just school is back on. So I don't get as much time to write. Or well that's my excuse." Maxwell then sat down. "Ok, first we have a weapon donation from.. Fran156! He gave us a ball and chain. COOL It has SPIKES on it!" Maxwell got really excited. "Anyway the dares." He continued. "Jaybird2002 dares Kyo to kiss Tohru. ARGHH why are there so many Kyoru shippers?! Well it's theropinion." Maxwell pointed to Tohru. "Wait... where's Tohru?!" Maxwell yelled. All Maxwell found was a depressed Yuki. "Hatori's erasing her memories because of all the hate.." Kyo smirked. At that second Tohru came back in the room. "K..Kyo?" She ran to Kyo and they did love things. Maxwell sat next to Yuki. "You can survive this. It's ok. Well you know what fricking Kyo. He''s just a cat. Rats are way cooler. There like mouse. And Pikachu's a mouse *wink wink* *nudge nudge* Kyo whispered something into Tohru's ear and they kissed. "OH GOOD THE PAIN! THE PAIN OF WATCHING!" Maxwell yelled. Kyo ran up and b*tch slapped the HELL out of Kyo. "You son of a duck. I will brutually murder you until all you feel is electcric *wink wink* *nudge nudge* currents running through your unconsious body. "Uhh, next dare.." Maxwell said. "Well that's it . I do have to talk to you viewers though. Recently we have had a well 'hater' in some sorts. By the username of catspats31 she/he goes around and tries to shut down people's fanfics for doing tiny things wrong. For this fanfic? It's the dares how I'm getting you guys to leave suggestion in the reviews. It could be solved by PM (Private Message) but that's harder to do than reviews on a mobile device. Anyway, FanFiction is supposed to be where fandoms can come together to be friends, not to destroy the living guts out of eachother like Kyo and Kagura right now. Anyway aidios! "

**Did you get the Pokemon reference?! Anyone?! XD Think about it.**


	10. NO!

It

Is

Time

"Number one princess in the world!" Maxwell said humming as he appeared out of nowhere. "You're back, FINALLY!" Kyo yelled. "Uhh, Kyo..." Tohru started to say blushing. Maxwell jumped infront of Tohru! "NO!" Maxwell yelled. "W..What?" Shigure said. "Ayame's the number one princess!" Shigure said defending Aya instantly. Shigure started blabbing on about things while Maxwell just walked away slowly. "I was singing a Vocaloid! OK! SUUEEE MEEEE!" Maxwell yelled. "Muki Hatsune?" Shigure asked. "..." Maxwell replied. "Yes." Ayame jumped up and high fived me. "Anyway. First dare, by the way. WE NEED MORE DARES and stuff! Kyo... you like cheese cake right?" Maxwell said evily. "Uhh, cheese what now?!" He said confused. "Oh yeah this is Japan... It's like cake but uhh fluffier I guess." Kyo was still confused .  
You have to jump off a cliff and land on the cheese cake! YAAAY!" Maxwell yelled with excitement. "Kyo, I love y-" Tohru began. "NO!" Maxwell & Yuki yelled. "High five Yuki!" Maxwell and Yuki have a dramatic high five. Maxwell clicks his fingers and Kyo and Maxwell are at a cliff. "PUSH" Kyo screamed as he fell. "ARGHgh'HGGHGHGH" And he landed on the cheese cake. When they teleported back Tohru was crying. "Kyo, Lo" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO" Maxwell, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and even Momiji yelled. "Anyway, next dare Momiji and Tohru shall take a bath together!" Tohru and Momiji got teleported to a bathroom. There was a hot bath. Momiji and Tohru undressed themselves. Tohru blushed like mad and Momiji looked so KAWAII! After 10 mins they teleported back all dressed. "Ok, because of shortage of dares (and truths) I shall make Tohru sing the Original Japanese Pokemon theme song! "Kyo I love you!" Tohru said. Maxwell & Yuki's eyes widened in shock. "I'll sing the song now." Tohru stood up and put her hands on her belly. "Umm umm ummmm" She said blushing a bit. "Uhh sound check?" Maxwell asked. She nodded. "Ok, here we go." She took a breath in. "Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka  
Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Kya~!)  
Nakanaka nakanaka  
Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo  
Kanarazu GET da ze!  
Pokemon GET da ze!  
Masarataun ni sayonara bai-bai  
Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachuu!)  
Kitaeta waza de kachimakuri  
Nakama wo fuyashite tsugi no machi e  
Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante  
Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!)  
Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru  
Koitsu-tachi ga iru  
Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka  
Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Shitsuko~i!)  
Nakanaka nakanaka  
Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo  
Kanarazu GET da ze!  
Pokemon GET da ze!  
Tatakai tsukarete o-yasumi gunnai  
Mabuta wo tojireba yomigaeru (Pikachuu?)  
Honoo ga moete kaze ga mai  
Nakigoe todoroku ano batoru ga  
Kinou no teki wa kyou no tomo tte  
Furui kotoba ga aru kedo (Furui to wa nan ja~!)  
Kyou no tomo wa ashita mo tomodachi  
Sou sa Eien ni  
Aa Akogare no pokemonsutaa ni  
Naritai na Naranakucha  
Zettai natte yaru-!  
Yume wa itsu ka honto ni naru tte  
Dare ka ga utatte itai kedo  
Tsubomi ga itsu ka hana hiraku you ni  
Yume wa kanau mono  
Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante  
Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!)  
Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru  
Koitsu-tachi ga iru  
Aa Akogare no pokemonsutaa ni  
Naritai na Naranakucha  
Zettai natte yaru-!  
Aa Akogare no pokemonsutaa ni  
Naritai na Naranakucha  
Zettai natte yaru-!" "That was AWESOME! " Maxwell exclaims! "Leave you reviews below! MWAHAHA Or I can make them sing more japanese songs ! :D"


	11. Prepare for Trouble

"Hello all the Sohmas and different Tohru!" Maxwell says out of nowhere as usual. "Hey!" Shigure replies. "You wanna hear a bad pun Shigure?" Maxwell asked Shigure smirked. "Of course I do." Maxwell laughed. "Pikachu is a 'shocking' pokemon" Maxwell laughed with a few people. "Anyway, speaking of Pokemon we have a pokemon dare by RpNicole. "Two of you have to become pokemon and have a trainer in a pokemon battle!" Maxwell said with joy. "Ok, Yuki you can be a pokemon! Same with Kyo. Tohru, you can be a trainer and hmmm Momiji. What about you?" Maxwell asked giving them uniforms and stuff. Tohru & Momiji went to the change rooms while Max changed Yuki & Kyo into pokemon. "Shigure, Ayame and Hatori. I shall whisper something into your ear that will be revelaed later in the chapter!" Tohru walked out looking like Dawn and Momiji came out Looking like Ash. Maxwell clicked his fingers and everyone was outside. "Pokemon battle start!" Maxwell calls out. "Ok, Kyochu Anger strike!" Kyo got really pissed and charged at Yuki. "Yuki! Quick Attack." Yuki dodged the attack and hit Kyo on the side. "We're going to have to stop you there." Shigure started. "For our poetic skills need a favouring." Ayame continued. (For full experience search on youtube Team Rocket motto music and then read this) "Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double! " "To protect the world from devestation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and LOVE!" "To extend our reach to the stars above! "Shigure!" "Aya!" "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. " "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "This is so stupid, dat's right." Hatori quickly added at the end. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Maxwell called out and he clicked his fingers. "We're back. Ok, Yuki & Kyo shall twerk and we shall judge. " Maxwell began. "You know what NO!" Kyo yelled. Maxwell put his right hand out . "Heh, a high five won't save you!" Kyo said cockingly. "FIREBALL GO!" Maxwell said a flaming ball swirling around fried Kyo. "Ok, my ass is moving." He said half burnt. Yuki turned around and his ass moved up and down! Kyotried to twerk but he was burnt... "Winner is Yuki!" Everyone clapped. "Ok Tohru, time to sing again!" Maxwell started. Torhu smiled and got up. "

English Translation

kore wa kawaii ojousan  
masshiro na ke ga totemo suteki ne  
konna tsuki ga kirei na yoru wa  
boku to issho ni asobimasen ka

What a cute young lady we have here!  
Your pure white fur is so lovely and superb!  
In this night with such a beautiful moon,  
would you like to play together with me?

NYANsei wa ichido-kiri  
tanoshimu ga kachi na no desu  
anata o shibaru kubiwa wa  
kamichigitte agemashou

A cat can only live once,  
so it's all about having fun.  
Shall I tear that collar around your neck  
to pieces with my teeth?

nora wa saikou NYAN NYAN NYAN  
sakana kusunete, HATO oikakete  
hiruma wa hataraku ningen o  
shirime ni yane no ue de yume-utsutsu

Being a stray is the best! Meow meow meow  
I steal fish to eat, chase after pigeons,  
and look down on the working humans from the roof,  
where I doze off into a light nap.

anata mo jiyuu ni NYAN NYAN NYAN  
suteki na nakama mo shoukai shimashou  
saa, sono mado o hiraite  
tobidasu no desu!

You should be free, too. Meow meow meow  
I'll also introduce some great buddies to you.  
Come now, open up that window,  
and leap right out!

kore wa kimama na noraneko-san  
yami no naka me dake ga hikatte'ru  
zuibun kuchi ga jouzu da kedo  
watashi wa BAKA na onna ja nai wa

What a willful Mr. Stray we have here!  
Only your eyes are sparkling in the darkness.  
You sure know how to talk with that mouth,  
but I am not a dumb lady.

NYANsei wa ichido-kiri  
dakara koso kawareru no yo  
BURANDO kubiwa no kachi ga  
anata ni wa wakaru kashira?

A cat can only live once,  
so that's why I am being kept as a pet.  
Do you even have the faintest idea  
how much the collar of this brand costs?

watashi wa yuuga yo NYAN NYAN NYAN  
oishii shokuji ni fukafuka BEDDO  
mizu wa choppiri nigate da kedo  
mainichi SHAWAA datte abireru no

I am graceful. Meow meow meow  
I eat delicious meals and sleep on a fluffy bed.  
Although I slightly dislike water,  
I still take a shower everyday.

sore ni kurabete NYAN NYAN NYAN  
anata wa dare ni mamotte morau no?  
ashita kuruma ni hikareru ka mo  
shirenai ja nai!

Compared to me, meow meow meow  
from whom can you seek protection?  
Tomorrow, just maybe,  
you could be run over by a car!

sonna tsuyoki na toko mo suteki desu  
issou anata o suki ni narimashita

Your assertive sassiness is charming, too.  
I'm beginning to take a liking to you.

ara shoujiki ne, demo sonna yarikata ja  
KOKORO yuraganai wa

Oh my, how blunt, but what you're doing  
will not be able to move my heart.

boku no yume wa NYAN NYAN NYAN  
itsuka wa kono machi o tobidashite  
haruka kita no kuni ni tabishite  
OORORA o kono me de miru koto desu

My dream, meow meow meow  
is to leap out of this town eventually,  
journey to the distant Northern land,  
and watch the aurora lights there.

soko ni anata ga NYAN NYAN NYAN  
ite kuretara nante suteki deshou  
dakedo sore wa kanawanai rashii...

If you, meow meow meow  
could be there with me, it'd be wonderful.  
But I guess it will never happen...

ikikata wa NYAN NYAN NYAN  
sou kantan ni wa kaerarenai no  
sore ni watashi o katte iru  
onna no ko o hitori ni dekinai wa

My way of living, meow meow meow  
cannot be changed so easily.  
Besides, I simply do not have the heart  
to abandon the girl who keeps me as her pet.

hanashi no tochuu yo NYAN NYAN NYAN  
ara mou icchau no? nee chotto!  
ashita mo koko ni kite ii no yo  
matte'ru kara...

I'm still talking, meow meow meow  
are you already leaving? Com'on, Wait!  
Please feel free to visit me again tomorrow.  
I will be waiting...


	12. Craaaaazy Misty!

"Kyo! GET YOU'RE DAMN BUT HERE! I"M GONNA HIT IT SOOO HARD!" Princess Unicorn 123 screamed as she threatened Kyo! "I thought you ditched us!" Kyo yelled. "MWAHAHA! Art of the teleport! B*itch!" Princess Unicorn started laughing hysterically. POOF! "Oh, so you're killing Kyo again..." Maxwell started to get teary. " I thought you said you'd wait for me!" Maxwell started to cry. "Oh! I'm sorry! Here's a baseball bat!" Maxwell took the baseball bat and hit Kyo in the head. "Hatori, erase Tohru's memories of loving Kyo." Maxwell whispered into Hatori's ears. Hatori took Tohru away. "Ok to the dares!" Maxwell said. "Yuki, your goal is to make Kisa blush!" Maxwell said pointing dramtically at Yuki. "Hmm!" He said putting a finger to his chin. "Kisa, you remind me of a uh... tiger!" Yuki said. "Yeah. Yeah a tiger! Yeah! " Kisa sweat dropped whilst smiling. "Uhh no. Sorry" Maxwell smiled. "So you guys remember how you got kidnapped by Princess Unicorn 123 and stuff. They all nodded. "Well... NEXT DAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" Tohru walked into the room smiling. "Hi! Nice to meet you all! I'm Tohru Hon-" "You messed it up Hatori!" Maxwell sighed.

Maxwell was thinking of a good Idea. "Hey! Why don't I get some new characters up in this place." Maxwell jumped up and returned with the (P : The Bridged Series) Pokemon crew! "Ash, for the last time. There is no such thing as a Blastmander!" Misty said . "Uhh, where are we." Misty said looking at everyone. "Truth or Dare!" Maxwell said. "Wait wait wait... wait! ... BAAAAATLLE!" Ash cried! Maxwell clicked his fingers and everyone was outside. _Hmmm, maybe I should use Charmander. Or maybe Squritle. What about Pikachu. _Ash thought. " I know! I'll use Misty!" Ash cried! He picked up Misty and threw her out. "Goooo Misty!" "Yuki!" A sweet voice said running over to Yuki. "Yukiru is back!" Princess Unicorn fisted the air! Maxwell thought. _What's effective against a craaaazy Misty? Hmmmm._ Tracey! I choose you. "Hi, I'm gonna sketch Misty.. NAAKED!" Everyone went silent. "Oh god... why?" Misty said. "Return weird guy called Tracey! Come on out Brock." Maxwell called. "Hey! It's Craaaaaaaaaaaaaazy Misty!" Brock yelled. Misty sighed. "I give up." Maxwell wins the battle.

"Ok, well bye bye! For now" Maxwell said and teleported them back. "Well, in the reviews say who you want to appear!"

**Please review :D**


	13. Paragrahps D:

**Ok, before reading this... even though you are technically reading this... LOGIC! 2 Things... 1) I'm not a feminimeenimeniemenime... (girl) XD! 2) There's a group of peeps being all like you can't do interactive stories! MWAHAHAA1 But you know what?! When life gives you lemons. You take the lemons. Put them into a gun. And shoot them at trolls. XD Or just make lemonade, that works to...**

"I'm not craazy!" Maxwell said yelling at a cat. "Oh it's time I should see the FB Gang..." Maxwell yawned and teleported. "Hey peeps!" Maxwell said still holding a cat. "IT"S SO KAWAII!" :D Maxwell said hugging it and stuff.. "DARES!" Kyo yelled getting really p*ssed "GET IT OVER WITH!" He said crunching his fist really hard. "Oh is he being a frowny Kyo?" Maxwell said making fun of him. "He's been angry since Tohru got erased her memories for the second time!" Momiji said smiling. "Someone's just upset!" Momiji put a tounge out at Kyo. "Time to dare! Oh wait... for once in like a lifetime. We get what is called a Truth!" Maxwell started to sparkle! "Ok, Kisa, what do you think about Hiro?" Maxwell said still sparkling. "Well, he's very brave..." She started to blush. "And... and.. yeah.. he's very cute." Hiro blushed! "No one's cute here! Ok." He said crossing his arms. "Oh Hiro!" Kisa put her head on Hiro's arm. "Awww." Maxwell said. "Guys... we should risk something... let's go to a new paragraph!" Ayame said standing up.

Loud air breath noise! "We... bar...ley... made... it..." Maxwell said breathing really mad. "Dares! Ok Ayame kiss Tohru and jump up and down like a dog..." Maxwell sweatdropped. "What?" "Double Team! Go Go, Let's go!" Shigure and Ayame shouted out. Shigure ran up to Tohru and hugged her. Turning himself into his dog form. Shigure jumped up and down. "Tohru, you're sooooooo cute. I love you!" Ayame said kissing her on the forehead. "Ooh, thank you." Tohru said blushing a tad. " Another Truth!" Maxwell fistpumped! "Kyo, what do you think of Kagura?" Maxwell asked. "SHE'S THE WORST I HATE HER AND SHE LOOKS LIKE A POOP ON LEVEL 2 WHICH IS LIKE LEVEL 200 IF YOU DO MATHS AND SHE IS REALLY, REAAAALY ANNOYING!" He said having a mad rage. "My... my looooove!" Kagura said. She started to cry. "I guess i'll just have to kill you again in Unicorn 123's story.

"WHY ARE WE USING PARAGRAPHS?! " Maxwell screamed! "Anyway, another truth! Thank awesome... Who here is a fan of Mogeta here?!" (For anyone unaware. Remember that episode where they watch an anime? It's like the first Hiro episode. Yeah it's that!) Kisa jumped up. "Me me !" Hiro smiled. "It's not lame at all." "I'd say yes but my looove hates me." Kagura cries. "I think it's pretty cool." Tohru says a bit shyly. "Akito wanted a plush doll of it." Hatori said. "But he's not here.." "Hmmmmm KYO CUT YOUR HAIR IT"S A DARE!" Maxwell instantly yelled. Kagura got up with scissors. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" She jumped offf and Kyo was bald !

"THANKS FOR WATCHING! I MEAN READING! I MEAN WATCHING! YEAH.. SAME THING :D


End file.
